Not With My Mother You Don't
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Based on the Happy Days episode by this name. Chachi's feelings regarding his mother dating Al Delvecchio.
1. Chapter 1

**October 19, 1962**

It was a beautiful fall day in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was Friday, and Chachi Arcola had just gotten out of school. The young man, who had just turned 18 on the 22nd of September, was the younger cousin of locally well-known cool cat Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli. Fonzie was ten years Chachi's senior. But regardless of the age gape, the two cousins were very close. Chachi was an only child and his father died when Chachi was only eight years old. Because of these two things, Fonzie and Chachi were especially close. In fact, if Chachi was being 100% truthful, he would say that Fonzie was his best friend, other than his girlfriend Joanie.

 _Ah, Joanie._ What a summer it had been! After three months of ups and downs, September had finally come. They decided they were ready to officially be a couple. Joanie helped Chachi grow up a lot that summer. He realized the importance of commitment and knowing when you have a good thing… or in his case, _a great girl_.

But as much as he wanted to think about his wonderful girlfriend, this wasn't about Joanie. Chachi was experiencing so many emotions. Anger. Hurt. Surprise. Shock. Uncertainty. He needed to talk to his cousin.

Chachi walked through the front doors of the local favorite teen hangout. "Return To Sender" by Elvis Presley was playing on the jukebox in the corner. There weren't too many teens there yet. The crowd would be coming, however, later that afternoon and evening.

Chachi walked up to the counter. "Is Fonzie here, Johnny?" he asked his classmate, who worked after school and Saturdays at the restaurant.

"Yeah he is. I'll go get him."

Chachi nodded. "Thanks." He turned towards the tables and took a seat.

Fonzie soon came out.

"Oh Fonz, am I glad to see you! I need to talk to you." Chachi said. "Is Al here?"

"He's out on a couple errands. Why?" Fonzie asked as he sat down.

"Because this is about him."

"Do you want something to eat?" Fonzie asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Chachi said.

Fonzie called Johnny over. The cousins ordered.

Johnny brought the plates out soon.

Chachi groaned. "I said ONLY ketchup, not everything but ketchup! You'd think you could get a simple burger order right, Johnny!" But Johnny had already gone back into the kitchen.

"Chach, what's eating you?" Fonzie asked calmly.

"The terrible service, that's what's eating me!"

"I'll go get you another burger. But this isn't like you. What's wrong? You mentioned Al."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Fonz, it's a lot of things."

"Should we get it to go and eat at my place?"

"Sounds great. I walked. Can I hitch a ride on the bike with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll be right back."

Fonzie walked up to the counter. "Johnny, my cousin is very upset as you can see. He didn't get his burger the way he ordered it. He would like a burger with ONLY ketchup. And you'll get it on the double, if you know what's good for you. If you get my drift. Bring a couple to go boxes too, while you're at it, Johnny."

"Sure thing Fonz." Johnny ran back to the kitchen. Within minutes, he brought out the burger and two to-go boxes.

"Is it right this time?" Fonzie asked.

"Yes." Chachi managed to smile.

They put their burgers and fries in the boxes. Then they went outside, climbed on Fonzie's bike, and rode to the Cunningham house.

The Cunninghams were good friends of Fonzie and Chachi. They just so happened to be the parents of Chachi's girlfriend, Joanie. Joanie had an older brother Richie, who was in the army. Richie's wife, Lori Beth, lived with the Cunningham family in Richie's old room. Fonzie lived in the apartment above the garage. Fonzie had lived with the family for about six years.

Fonzie and Chachi entered the apartment.

"Home sweet home." Fonzie smiled. "It was a long day at the restaurant."

Chachi sank into a chair at the table.

Fonzie handed him his burger. "Eat and tell me about it, Little Cousin."

Fonzie went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of Coca-Cola. He opened them and sat at the table with his cousin.

"Has Al told you anything about the last week?"

"No."

"You know how Al was really bored?"

"Yeah, that was all he could talk about one afternoon." Fonzie chuckled.

"Fonz, I felt bad for him. I really did. Just jokingly, I told him he might consider taking Mom on a date. I didn't think he'd take me seriously. Do you know that he's taken her out three times this week?"

"Aunt Louisa and Al, well that's great." Fonzie smiled. He paused, studying Chachi's facial expression. "Isn't it?"

"No Fonzie, no it's not. I like Al and all, but it's just…"

"Just?"

"Just that it doesn't seem right." Chachi shook his head and took a bite of his burger.

"How do you mean?"

"Well Fonz, Mom hasn't had any serious relationship in the past ten years."

"So? She's not an old maid. She's a beautiful woman."

"She is. It's just, I feel bad about it."

"I'm listening." Fonzie tried to get Chachi to voice his emotions.

"It was ten years ago in June." Chachi said quietly.

Fonzie knew exactly what his cousin was referring to. His Uncle David, Chachi's father, died of a sudden heart attack. No one saw it coming. He was only 33 years old.

"I remember that day. I was the age you are now. Aunt Louisa called me in tears. I was so shocked. The first person I thought about was you."

Chachi nodded. "I guess I feel that Mom seeing another man is somehow…" Chachi paused, hating to even utter his next words. "Betraying Dad."

"Oh Chach."

"It's a terrible feeling. I feel guilty for even thinking it, but I can't help it."

"Chachi," Fonzie took his cousin's hands in his. "Your sweet mama deserves to be happy. She has you, and you make her happy every single day you're alive. But take a moment and think about how happy Joanie makes you. And how happy you make her. If you were to die, would you want her to be lonely and sad the rest of her life?"

Chachi shook his head. "I'd hate for her to feel like that."

"Exactly, you would never want that in a million years. If Uncle David was here, he wouldn't want your mom to be sad, would he?"

Chachi shook his head. "No Fonz, he wouldn't."

"Al's not trying to replace your dad. He just wants to make your mom happy. Does that make sense?"

Chachi forced a smile. "It does." He paused for a moment. "Dad loved Mom with everything he had, Fonz."

Fonzie grinned. "I remember. They were like newlyweds even after twelve years of marriage. It was such a joy to watch them."

Chachi smiled. "It really was. I miss those days." He whispered. "I miss him."

Fonzie nodded. "So do I. Uncle David helped me get through some really rough days after Dad left."

"I remember you coming over to our house and going into his den to talk with him for long periods of time." Chachi paused. "I was named after him."

"Charles David Arcola." Fonzie smiled. "In the last few weeks before you were born, I told Aunt Louisa if she had a boy, she should name him Charles Arthur Arcola. But she didn't listen to me."

Chachi laughed. "I got his smile."

"You sure did. That wonderful smile that lights up your face. I remember him smiling too. And that contagious laughter. And those beautiful brown eyes. You inherited all those things, Chachi. You should feel very blessed."

Chachi nodded grinned. "I am." Then he grew serious again. "I just really miss Dad sometimes. Even after all these years, it hurts to not have him here."

"Chachi, talk with Aunt Louisa about this, please. Let her know what you're feeling."

"I'll try. Right now, I'm gonna go downstairs and work on some homework with Joanie. Thanks for talking with me, Fonz."

"Cousin," Fonzie said. "I love you."

"I love you too Fonz." Chachi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 19, 1962**

After studying with his girlfriend and eating supper with Joanie's family, Chachi found he and Joanie's conversation shifted to his mother.

"Al started seeing my mom last week."

Joanie smiled. "Well Chach, that's great. I'm happy for her. She deserves the best."

"She does. She really does. And Al's a great guy. Its just…"

"Just what?"

"I guess I'm sort of feeling like no one is good enough for my mother but my dad. Kind of like how your dad doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"Ah, the old 'not with my daughter you don't' thinking."

"Only this time, I guess it's 'not with my mother you don't.' And I feel terrible for thinking it. Al's a great guy, Joanie. I'd trust him with my life. I mean, gosh, I burned down the man's restaurant and he forgave me without hesitation! He's done nothing but kind things for me as long as I've known him. Why am I feeling this way?"

"You miss your dad. Your dad was the first man you ever loved. It feels weird to think of your mom with anyone other than your dad. Since your dad died, I'm guessing it's more 'normal' to think of your mom single than with another guy."

"That's absolutely right, you read my mind."

"I know if something were to happen to Mom, it would be hard for me to watch Dad develop romantic feelings for another woman, even if she was a very good woman who I loved and trusted very much."

"I feel so guilty for feeling like this, Joanie."

"I know." Joanie paused. "But it's a normal feeling." She paused once again. Have you talked to Fonzie about this yet?"

"I just did this afternoon. He told me to try talking to Mom about it."

"I would give you the same advice. She's your mama, she loves you. Oh, she loves you so much Chachi."

Chachi smiled. "Yeah, she does."

Joanie smiled. "It's been wonderful to see how much your mama loves you." She grew serious again. "And I'm sorry I never got to know your dad. But by knowing you, your mom, and Fonzie, I feel that, in a way, I know him too. You really have a wonderful family, Chach. You should feel blessed."

Chachi smiled. "Thank you. I'm so thankful for them."

Joanie smiled. "Fonzie told me one time that you inherited your dad's smile and laugh."

Chachi grinned. "It's true, and his eyes. I got my middle name from him too."

"I never knew your dad's name was David."

"Yep, Mom named me after him. Fonzie wanted her to name me Charles Arthur Arcola, but Mom won in the end."

Joanie laughed. "That sounds like Fonz!" Then she became solemn again. "Talk to her, Chach. Let her know what you're feeling."

"I will. Thanks Joanie. And thank you for studying Algebra with me too. I think I'll be ready for Tuesday's test."

"I think I will be too." Joanie got up to see her boyfriend to the door. "Call me once you've talked to her. Let me know how it goes." She kissed her boyfriend. "I love you. Please have Fonzie give you a ride home. The nights are getting chilly. I don't want you walking after dark like this."

"I'll go ask him now."

"I love you Chach."

"I love you Joanie. I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 19, 1962**

Fonzie dropped Chachi off at the apartment complex he and his mother lived in.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Any time, Cousin. Give Aunt Louisa a kiss for me. Call me once you've talked to her. Let me know how it goes."

"Joanie wants me to give her a call too." Chachi chuckled.

"Aay, I'll just go find Shortcake when you call. No prob, Chach."

Chachi nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Fonz."

Fonzie waved and drove off.

Chachi walked up to the third floor to the apartment he and his mother shared. He walked in to find Al and Louisa sitting at the table together.

"Hey Chach," Al smiled and waved.

Chachi forced a smile. "Hey Al."

"Al and I decided to have supper at the last minute, Chachi. We were just finishing. I hope that's okay." Louisa smiled.

"That's fine. Joanie and I got our studying done at her place."

"Did you eat?"

Chachi chuckled. "Mrs. C wouldn't take no for an answer when she asked me to stay. Plus Fonzie and I ate at his place. I think I've eaten enough until Thanksgiving."

Louisa smiled. "Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted dessert, but it sounds like the Cunninghams and your cousin have fed you well."

"I think I'll just read some in my room."

"Okay Dear, let me know if I can get anything for you."

"I will."

"Goodnight Chachi."

"Night Al."

Chachi walked to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at the wall for a couple minutes. Then he pulled open the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a picture of him and his father when he was six years old. Tears suddenly stung his eyes, tears that he had held back for a very long time. The days of his father's life seemed like only yesterday, yet a lifetime ago at the same time.

"Oh Dad," he whispered. "I miss you. I wish you were here."

He forced himself to think of something else as he had so many times before.

About twenty minutes later, Chachi heard a knock at the door.

"Chachi,"

"Come in Mom."

"Hey Kid, how's it going?"

"Okay. How was your time with Al?"

"Wonderful. He's such a great guy."

Chachi nodded.

"What do you think of Al, Chachi?"

"I think he's a really great guy, the best. You couldn't have made a better choice."

Louisa smiled, but noticed that Chachi's demeanor didn't match his words. "You don't approve, do you Honey?"

"I do, I really do. It's just a bunch of weird emotions I'm feeling. I'll get over it, I will."

"Don't belittle your emotions, Sweetheart. Talk to me. Let me know what you're feeling."

Chachi cleared his throat. "Al's a wonderful guy, Mom. It's just taking me some time to get used to the idea of you and him. Any time, I think of you with a guy, I think of you with Dad. And this guy isn't Dad. I know it's been ten years, but it still hurts to not have him here."

"I know Sweetheart. I'm so sorry you lost your daddy." Chachi's mother hugged him and started crying.

Tears flowed. Chachi finally allowed himself to shed tears. "I realize that Dad wouldn't want you to be lonely and I shouldn't either."

Louisa brushed Chachi's tears away with her index finger. "In no way am I trying to replace your father, Chachi. No one can ever replace him. _No one_."

"I know. And I know Al would never want to replace him."

"You're absolutely right." Louisa hugged her son. "Better?"

Chachi smiled. "Yeah."

Louisa smiled, studying her son for a second. "I'm so glad I still get to see that smile. I miss it."

"Me too." Chachi replied.

"We've been through some hard times, you and me, Son. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't have had you."

"And I don't know what I would have done without you, Mom."

"Can I tuck you in tonight?"

"I'd love that." Chachi smiled.

"You know," Louisa chuckled. "Al and I might not even get married."

"Then you'll find another great guy. You deserve to be happy, Mom. Fonzie really put me in your shoes today. He told me that if something happened to me, I wouldn't want Joanie to be alone and sad the rest of her life. I'd want her to find that special kind of love again. And I know that's what Dad would want for you."

Louisa smiled. "Thank you Baby. You're growing to be more and more like your dad all the time."

Chachi smiled. "Like father, like son."

"Exactly. And I'm so glad that's saying is true of you and David."

"Mom, before bed, can I go call Fonzie? He asked me to call and let him know how this conversation went."

"Of course. I'm so happy you and Fonzie are close. Your dad and I always wanted to give you a little brother or sister, but we just never did."

"It's okay. Fonzie and I are so close, it feels like we're brothers most of the time."

"He sure helped me a lot after your dad died. We have him to thank for a lot of things."

"We sure do." Chachi nodded. He was deep in thought about all the things Fonzie had done for him and his mom. And all the good times they had.

"Well, I'll be waiting in my room. Just let me know when you're ready for bed, Chachi."

"I will. Thanks Mom."

Chachi walked down the hall to the living room. He picked up the phone. "Operator, get me The Fonz, please."

Chachi didn't need to give the operator a number. EVERY operator in Milwaukee knew Arthur Fonzarelli's number!

"Hey Fonz, I just finished talking with Mom. It went really well. I now understand what you were trying to get me to see this afternoon about not wanting Mom to be lonely for the rest of her life. Al's a great guy. He won't replace Dad, ever. But I know Mom misses those conversations with Dad and the date nights. She misses that kind of love. And truthfully, I miss that fatherly love. I have you, but your love is more the brotherly kind of love. I just need the love of an older man, you know."

"I totally understand, Chach. Now you can sort of see how I felt when my own dad left me."

"I do. I'm sorry for all you've been through, Fonz. As I'm getting older, I'm really starting to see how much you've really been through."

"Everything happens for a reason, right? We wouldn't be having this conversation if it hadn't been for the right circumstances."

"That's true Fonz."

"And I'll tell Shortcake that you called and that things went well."

"Thanks Fonz. Thanks for talking to me and for caring."

"What do you think God made cousins for?" Fonzie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Fonz."

"Night Chach."


End file.
